Talk:The Way of the Warrior (episode)
FA status Nomination -- an episode with extremely large cranial ridges! (with pictures of all of the important Guest Stars) -- Defiant | ''Talk'' 19:40, 12 Apr 2005 (EDT) * The references need to be expanded. Otherwise support. Tyrant 19:56, 12 Apr 2005 (EDT)Tyrant *'Support.' Very well written and detailed summary (on probably my favourite DS9 episode) with good background information. References can be improved later on.--Scimitar 20:33, 12 Apr 2005 (EDT) *'Support.' An excellent article for an excellent episode. -- Rebelstrike2005 08:58, 15 Apr 2005 (EDT) *'Support' - I agree whole-heartedly, this is a really good episode article, and definately worthy of featured-article status. zsingaya 15:27, 16 Apr 2005 (UTC) *'Hold' - Was going to give it featured status, but noticed the page needs to be given a wiki mark-up. --Gvsualan 13:52, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) I think it's properly formatted now . . . I can't see any places that need to be redone. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 16:27, 23 Apr 2005 (UTC) Removal I don't think the summary is quite up to scratch when compared against some of the other feature-length episodes. It seems to be lacking in some areas and also uses abbreviations inconsistently, particularly "Deep Space 9" and "DS9". Also, there are a few minor spelling/grammar/format issues and many of the background notes are uncited or cited without page numbers. --| TrekFan Open a channel 16:39, March 21, 2011 (UTC) *Well, for starters, page numbers are not compulsory, just preferable. Also, I don't see a "problem" (specifically) with using abbreviations randomly, adding a bit more variety to the article! --Defiant 08:48, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Having said that, I'll choose to support the article's removal from FA status, due to my belief that it requires a thorough clean-up. Plus, even though page numbers are technically preferable, I reckon a typical FA should be using preferable methods. --Defiant 09:49, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :Comment - I added the page numbers and generally fixed up the citations. I'll look more closely at the article in the next couple of the days before I cast my vote.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 11:41, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Comment - I'm impressed, Cleanse. :) --Defiant 12:05, March 23, 2011 (UTC) *Ok, I'm going to oppose this. I think this is a pretty solid article. All notes that should have a citation now have one. (If not, tag it :-) The background information covers the main points about the production of this episode. There could always be more, but I think what's there at the moment is comprehensive enough to merit FA status.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 06:53, March 31, 2011 (UTC) *'Oppose', for the reasons already stated. - 16:37, March 31, 2011 (UTC) *Archiving here after 10 days inactivity, no majority to remove status.--31dot 18:49, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Reconfirmation I think this is a good one to start with. The article was originally . In , there was an attempt to remove this article, but there was no consensus (2 for, 2 against). The comments of TrekFan and Defiant in that latter discussion suggest that there may be some spelling, grammar and format issues remaining. If these objections remain, they should be resolved if we want to reconfirm this article. (Other objections raised at the removal attempt, such as background citations and page numbers, were resolved) Of course, any other comments or suggestions regarding the article are welcome. :-) –Cleanse ( talk | ) 01:01, December 1, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' reconfirmation. - 01:26, December 1, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' reconfirmation. I fixed up the only grammar issues I could find.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 01:43, December 1, 2011 (UTC) *'Support'. --31dot 02:30, December 1, 2011 (UTC) *'Support'.--Sennim 05:58, December 2, 2011 (UTC) *'Supprt'. Tom 17:13, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :Comment: Please provide a link to the current main page summary (if it exists) - according to new FA policy, that one should be written during the nomination period, so it should exist for a renomination. Conditional oppose if that summary does not exist, or doesn't match the current article. -- Cid Highwind 21:46, December 4, 2011 (UTC) ::See Template:FA/The Way of the Warrior (episode). - 22:57, December 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I think the last paragraph in the blurb should be shortened to just "Realizing something must be done before the situation escalates out of control, Sisko notifies Starfleet Command and Lieutenant Commander Worf is dispatched to the station. Sisko gives Worf an assignment – find out what the Klingons are up to." since the blurb is a bit on the long side. - 01:33, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :Implemented that suggested change - the blurb is still a little too long for my taste (perhaps a sentence or two could be trimmed), but at least it shouldn't get longer than what it is now. -- Cid Highwind 13:23, December 9, 2011 (UTC) *'Oppose', after having read through the article again. For one, there's a huge discrepancy between the "Memorable Quotes" section of this article and MA:QUOTE: The guideline states that six would be a good upper limit - this episode is important and feature length but still, 20 quotes seems excessive. Some of them aren't memorable at all (quoting whole scenes or needing context to be understood), or should probably be placed somewhere else (Worf's Enterprise quote, for example, has nothing to do with the content of this episode), and the whole list apparently isn't sorted chronologically, either (the last-but-one quote is the final dialogue of the episode - not sure about the rest). Then, i think that parts of the background section would be more appropriate for the DS9 Season 4 article. Changes to the opening sequence, for example, weren't done for this episode specifically, but were a part of general "season 4 changes". The same is true for several of the "personnel changes" - which either belong on the season or even on the actor/character articles instead. -- Cid Highwind 13:53, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Comment - I shortened it down to 10 quotes, and sorted them chronologically. Since its a feature length episode, I hope this is acceptable. As for the latter: How about we move that kind of stuff to Season 4, and have a note along the lines of "Season 4 introduced several changes to the show. These included a new title sequence, new credits, and promotions for several characters. For more information, please see DS9 Season 4." ?–Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:48, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Comment: That doesn't really say anything about this specific episode, though. I'd opt for the first suggested sentence to be something more along the lines of, "Some aspects of this episode were changes introduced to the show in its fourth season." --Defiant 03:20, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :I prefer the phrase Cleanse suggested. The other suggestion is an awkward construction just to bring "this episode" instead of "season 4" into the active position of the sentence. This would be OK if this were a huge section of text, but unnecessary if it is basically a pointer to a different article. -- Cid Highwind 11:31, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, I did say "something along the lines of," aware that the particular sentence I suggested is an awkward one. I just think we should make what is written more relevant than Cleanse's version, while also being less clunky than my own. However, achieving those two goals may be too idealistic. Anyway, since my last post here, I've come to the opinion that much of the info should (if I'm not mistaken) actually be on the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine page rather than the Season 4 one, for the same reason as it's being moved from this article; the changes, IIRC, remained in the rest of the show, while only being introduced here. --Defiant 13:04, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :I checked the quotes section again, and while not all of them seem to be that memorable to me, the changes are sufficient for me. I'm no longer objecting in that regard. -- Cid Highwind 20:39, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I have moved the information to DS9 Season 4, as Cid suggested, as I think that's the best place. Season 4 is the subject of the notes, so it makes the most sense there. I wouldn't object to some of them also being in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine article, if Defiant wants to do so. But any further discussion about placement should be brought up elsewhere, since the notes are no longer in the article, and thus not relevant to whether this article should be a FA. Anyway, I hope these changes to "The Way of the Warrior" are sufficient to resolve the outstanding objections. Any further suggestions or refinements are welcome. –Cleanse ( talk | ) 09:43, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :I think the remaining section that was renamed to "Introduction of Worf" needs to be checked, too. It is only superficially related to this episode, more to the Worf character in general, and I suggest that only the first two sentences of bullet point #2 remain on this article, while the rest of #2, as well as #1 and #3 completely gets moved to Worf. -- Cid Highwind 10:21, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I moved the first two sentences of what was bullet #2 to "Continuity". The remainder of #2 fits in nicely on Worf. #1 and #3 I just deleted because to be honest I don't think they add anything to what's already on the character article.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 10:38, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Cid, has this overcome your last objection? :-) –Cleanse ( talk | ) 04:51, December 15, 2011 (UTC) *Oops, missed that one - sorry. I no longer oppose this. There has been an addition of a not-really-memorable quote (which I removed again), so this article should be checked after this reconfirmation went through. -- Cid Highwind 21:17, December 19, 2011 (UTC) blood screening Is there any explanation for how Martok was able to pass the blood screening in the wardroom?--This user is not Jesus 22:48, 22 January 2006 (UTC) : I think the explanation is that Martok is NOT a changeling in this episode. Seriously: what happened onscreen a whole year later which makes anyone think Martok was a changeling in _this_ episode? There's no reason that I can see to think that he is. If I don't hear from anyone, I'll remove it from teh Background as speculative. SwishyGarak 08:08, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::There are many things. Biggest of all is the fact that in "Way of the Warrior", the Martok changeling clearly met and had a "discussion" that would lead to a lasting impression on him, certainly not an incident he would simply forget. Remember that Worf went as far as to essentially dishonor Martok's son. When we meet the real Martok in , in the internment camp, he barely recognizes Worf, just saying, "oh yes, I've heard of you". He clearly had not met Worf, and was not the Martok in "The Way of the Warrior". The entire point of making him a changeling was to have him start a war with the Federation and the Cardassians, destabilizing the Alpha Quadrant, which is exactly what the changeling did in "The Way of the Warrior". --OuroborosCobra talk 08:15, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :::The info from In Purgatory's Shadow is convincing. Thank you! SwishyGarak 22:33, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I think the most reasonable explanation is that given by Joseph Sisko to his son in : "If I was a smart shapeshifter, a really good one, the first thing I would do would be to grab some poor soul off the street, absorb every ounce of his blood, and let it out on cue whenever someone like you tried to test me!" Given the Klingons' propensity for shedding blood, I don't think the Martok Changeling would have had much trouble finding some to keep "on hand" to dribble out every now and then. Perhaps we could reference this in the article somehow? --Lukeonia1 04:34, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Goofs :*''During the initial meeting between Martok, Sisko and Kira in Sisko's office, when Martok hands Sisko the Klingon knife to cut his hand to prove that he is not a Changeling, the "blood bag" on the back side of the knife is visible for a few frames, and you can see Sisko's thumb squeezing it to release the blood onto his hand. (9:05)'' : I removed the above as there is no place for this here, as this has been previously discussed. We are an encyclopedia, not a critics corner. --Alan del Beccio 18:04, 3 July 2006 (UTC) :::Besides, this is not a goof. In the episode where Martok is finally exposed, it is made clear that Klingons are paranoid about bloodscreenings. He would have had to have found a way around them then, so he probably used the same way here. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:10, 3 July 2006 (UTC) Or, perhaps the writers didn't think through the fact that they, more than a year later, accidentally overlayed Martok's time as a changeling with this event. If the blood-bag is in the camera shot, the most likely explanation is a camera angle error, not that the writers intended for viewers to be able to see it in order to explain Martok's being a changeling. Besides, would the Dominion really use common stage prop blood bags? Mundane mistakes are just that, and don't need convoluted dogma to make all things seem as if they were intended. Let's not pretend otherwise, and lets not deify the production crew in denying their mistakes. - Jephthah Cloaking Device Isn't there an episode where Worf agrees with O'Brien, about feeling naked without a cloaking device? Then, Dax comments about being on the bridge with so many naked men. It was a funny quote, and I thought I'd connect it to Worf's comment here. -- 00:44, 11 March 2007 (UTC) : I believe the reference you're looking for is the episode – Bertaut 20:37, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Dax's comment Does anyone know what Dax siad when she first met worf outside the holodeck? It sounded interesting :D :See The Way of the Warrior (episode)#Klingon translations. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:49, 28 August 2007 (UTC) ::According to the novelization of the episode, she said "Yes, but I'm much better looking than he was" or something to that effect. – leandar 19:01, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Removed background information I removed these two entries from the background section, I think they are goofs and do not belong in the article. * In the scene where Gowron tells Worf "You will do great deeds in the coming days," Gowron almost knocks off Worf's comm badge, but in the next shot, it is re-aligned. * Continuity error: Lieutenant Jones, immediately after escorting Dukat to the bridge of the Defiant, is seen again in the next scene in Quark's Bar on Deep Space 9. For the second note: I could add five other background actors only for this episode and I think there are many more on every episode. – Tom 17:23, 16 November 2007 (UTC) References to Other Shows I don't know how people feel about the list of references to other shows which I've added. I know most of the information can be found on the various specific pages of the subjects I mention (eg the destruction of the Enterprise, the destruction of the Obsidian Order, the Cardassian Dissident Movement etc), but it was just that whilst I was watching this episode I noticed all these references that only a fan would pick up on, and I thought it interesting to list some of them here so that they're all in one place. It's by no means a complete list though so feel free to add to it. However, if you don't think it should be here at all, by all means move it or delete it – Bertaut 22:25, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :I think it is a good idea, but still a bad one. Almost every episode have references to other episodes (for the record, I now speak like all of Star Trek belong together). references the Borg and the Dominion and the Cardassians, all of which belongs to TNG and DS9. Voy references to the events in ST:FC. DS9 frequently references the unseen ...alien with a transparent skull that Jadzia dated. It is just to much to list every little reference, unless they are crucial to the plot, but then they are explained in some fashion... Well, that is my opinion. :-) -- Rom Ulan 17:08, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Fight with Drex When Worf attacks Drex he hits him with his backhand. If I remember right from the episode where Worf teaches the surgically altered DS9 crew members klingon culture ( ) he explains that hitting with backhand means fight for life or death. --Shh 09:09, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :You are right, there is some inconsistence there. Maybe the producers in Apocalypse Rising felt that sisko would think that a fist would have meant something more agressive than with an open hand?-- Rom Ulan 13:45, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Annoying I think its absolutely stupid that these episode pages allude to what happens in the future of the series. I'm a new fan who enjoys reading about the background information the creator thoughts ect after I watch an episode. I just think its totally unnecessary to put spoilers of future shows. What need is there to tell me that the damn Klingon leader will be revealed as a changling later? What does that have to do with this show. There are spoilers for future episodes all over and I just don't think they need to be there. :I wonder if you know that we have Memory Alpha:Spoiler policy and Memory Alpha talk:Spoiler policy? That's a better place for you to (A) gather what MA is about and (B) speak up about it if you want. --TribbleFurSuit 02:37, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Odo's Forehead I'm not certain if it's worthy mentioning, but it looks like in this episode they updated Odo's makeup to include heavy wrinkles in his forehead. Maybe that's always been there and I only noticed it now thanks to all the klingons, but it looks to me as if they were trying to indicate Odo learning better control over his humanoid shape. Sadly, it just looks like he's really, really worried. Either way, it might be a worthwhile addition. 19:16, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Removed comment Removed the following: It also contains a meta-reference regarding The Next Generation's overuse of stories involving the holodeck malfunctioning when O'Brien corrects Worf that there was nothing they could not do "except keep the holodecks working right" as uncited speculation. Without proof this was intentional, it's merely a coincidence, and likely was a simple sarcastic statement on O'Brien's part.--31dot 20:21, 18 August 2008 (UTC) *That line is clearly a reference to TNG's continual holodeck problems... Voyager640 22:24, May 8, 2011 (UTC) In your opinion. We need proof that the writers intended such a thing.--31dot 00:18, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Kira's uniform ::*''Kira wears a new uniform from this episode onward. The shoulder pads of the old uniform have been reduced and the neck opened. The color is also a little darker and Kira now wears high heels. According to costume designer Robert Blackman the new outfit was "more body conscious". However, although actress Nana Visitor loved it, it wasn't popular among all of the fans, and it gave rise to an internet campaign to return to the old uniform for fear that this one was an effort to turn Kira into a "Baywatch babe." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion)'' :An anon removed this...it could probably be written better and could still stay on the article — Morder 17:29, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :Looks like it was moved to . I think we should probably remove the whole internet campaign as it's not really relevant. — Morder 17:32, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::I just reviewed both EPs and it looks like said anon was correct. — Vince47 18:05, 6 February 2009 (UTC) "Two decades of peace"? Bashir mentions that they are ending "two decades of peace" with the Klingons by helping Dukat's ship. I can't find anything that happened concerning Federaton-Klingon relations twenty years before this episode. Is this a goof? The Khitomer Accords were signed almost eighty years before this episode. CNash 23:31, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :Yet at various times after the Khitomer accords, the Klingons and the Federation have been known to at the very least been near open war. The most recent time I recall is the increased tensions before the Battle of Narendra III, which as showed, only took a Federation starship not being in the right place for open war to occur. That was 2344. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:11, 24 August 2008 (UTC) ::Bashir has mentioned on several occasions that history is not his strong point. Removed quotes Removed the following, per MA:QUOTE. Captain, would you kindly inform this security guard that he does not have to monitor my every move. It makes me feel unwelcome." "Looks like I won, Benjamin. You owe me dinner." "And what is that supposed to mean?" "Captain Sisko bet me that you would thank him for the rescue before you started complaining." "I lost." : - Dukat, Jadzia Dax and Sisko "I am aware of that. But maybe you're not aware of what you're risking. We've had a year to prepare this station for a Dominion attack and we're more than ready." "You are like a toothless old grishnar cat, trying to frighten us with your roar." "I can assure you, this old cat may not be as toothless as you think. Right now, I've got five thousand photon torpedoes armed and ready to launch. If you don't believe me, feel free to scan the station." : - Sisko and Gowron (Odo reads a note in Quark's disruptor pistol box) "'' 'Dear Quark, Used parts from your disruptor to fix the replicators. Will return them soon. Rom.' " "''I will kill him!" "With what?" : - Odo and Quark "Captain, are you aware there's a Klingon on your bridge?" "He's not the Klingon you should be worried about. Switch to aft view, maximum magnification." : - Dukat and Sisko, as the Defiant is chased by Klingons --31dot 12:22, December 7, 2009 (UTC) "You hear that chief? 72 decibels — music to my ears" "I think I liked it better when it was quiet" "You want quiet? Go to the Replimat! This is Quark's the way Quark's should be, the way it was meant to be!" : - "Quark" and "O'Brien", about the noise level in Quark's bar Removed. --31dot 00:23, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Continuity? The article currently contains the line "In this episode, while on the bridge of the Defiant, Worf comments that he has never been on a Federation ship with a cloaking device. However, in TNG: "The Pegasus", he was aboard the Enterprise-D as it engaged the experimental cloaking device. " However, is this really a continuity error or is it more likely that Worf just outright lied? It isn't likely that Michael Dorn forgot about the Pegasus episode when it was so late in The Next Generation's run? 18:40, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :More likely he just didn't figure that "counted". The Pegasus wasn't even operational, and Worf just went to it on an away mission, rather than actually serving on it like with the Defiant. -Mdettweiler 18:58, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::I think this should be removed entirely or at least edited. My first reaction to it was this: This IS the first time Worf has served on a Federation Starship with an active cloaking device as a permanent fixture. Yes the E-D did cloak but it did so against the laws of the Federation and the treaty of A which established that the Federation would not pursue this technology. The Defiant, however, was allowed by Starfleet, the Federation and the Romulan Star Empire to use a cloak to fight against the dominion only in the Gamma quadrent. So there is absolutely NO continuity error. In fact, I've said somethings very similar in real life before: omitting one short instance that went against the norm. I did not lie, and neither did Worf, unless you want the quote to be: "I've never served on a Federation Starship with a cloaking device--except this one time with the Pegasus and a weird old Captain of Riker, boy I tell you, WOW! were the Romulans pissed that day! But seriously, I've never served on a ship with a cloak of which the Romulans approved." - 15:42, May 5, 2010 (UTC) That was not actually a cloaking device it had an entirely different function it moved matter out of phase or something like that it made ships invisible but thats not its main function so he is right to say that-- 11:50, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :No. The episode makes very clear that it is considered a "cloaking device," after all, they arrest an admiral for breaking the Treaty of Algeron with regards to Federation development of cloaking devices. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:24, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Sisko's appearance change reason I remember reading in the 30th anniversary commemorative magazine that the reason why Sisko had hair and no goatee in the first 3 seasons is because they wanted to differentiate the character of Sisko from his memorable role as Hawk in "Spenser for Hire", which looked very similar to how Sisko did in seasons 4-7. Where is the "want to differentiate from Picard" reason sourced from?--JYHASH 02:00, March 4, 2010 (UTC) quibble over phrasing? "Their dinner is interrupted when the new Klingon flagship, the IKS Negh'Var, decloaks at the station. Its commander, General Martok, requests shore leave at Deep Space 9. When Sisko agrees, the DS9 crew is amazed as an entire battalion of Klingon ships decloak around the station." Wouldn't the words 'large fleet' or 'armada' be more accurate here, since a 'battalion' is unit of 300-1300 soldiers and it's being used here to describe a fleet of ships. Satyrquaze 14:55, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, fleet or armada makes more sense. Battalion isn't a naval term to begin with. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:37, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, DS9 didn't know exactly how many ships there were, so they couldn't state if it was a battalion or not anyway. I can't see why they didn't use a tachyon pulse to determine how many there were --Icarusmatrix 14:52, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Odo's fighting skill In the scene where Odo is fighting the Klingons in the promenade, he tries to dodge the Bat'leth. He is a changeling, and could not be hurt by a bat'leth, so why bother dodging it? In fact, if he allows it to go through him, he could force the bat'leth out of the klingons hand whilst it is inside him, and disarm the klingon. --Icarusmatrix 14:57, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :It might be just an instinctive reaction--he sees a bat'leth coming at him, and he naturally dodges it without thinking. After all, he's only human (er, changeling...but, I'm sure you get my drift). :-) He's not necessarily going to make the ideal fighting move on all occasions. -Mdettweiler 16:31, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::It might also be quicker for him to dodge it than to do that- as it probably doesn't require as much thought.--31dot 21:32, May 16, 2010 (UTC) confusing sentence :This is the first time Worf is seen wearing the Starfleet jumpsuit introduced in "Emissary" (and later used in Star Trek Generations and Star Trek: Voyager), since in Generations and this episode, Worf wears the security uniform he wore in the later seasons of TNG and their first feature film in 1994 where he gained the rank of lieutenant commander - ironically, he had been the only male lead character not to wear this uniform at any point in that film. I can't make sense of this rambling sentence. It needs to be broken up. Derekbd 13:06, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Citation needed * At the time of this episode, the writers had not decided what they wanted to do with Kasidy Yates. One possibility was to have her turn out to be a changeling specifically tasked with getting close to Captain Sisko, having created her character from whole cloth rather than taken over the life of another. In order to leave this open, but not lock themselves into this storyline, the writers inserted an innocuous line into the teaser where she asks about the work being done on what would turn out to be the new defense grid. When it was decided not to pursue this storyline, this hint was not followed up upon. Needs a citation. Added by a user who was adding tons of unsourced claims to DS9 episodes a few months back.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 10:36, August 24, 2011 (UTC) More removed quotes As part of the FA reconfirmation procedure, Cid noted there were too many quotes. I removed the following: "Did I ever tell you how your father saved my family's honor during our blood feud with the House of Duras?" "Many times." "It is a ''good story!"'' "Yes, and you tell it well." "Your father was a great warrior. My family owes him everything we have. I wish there was some way I could repay him." "There is. Tell me why the task force is here... The real reason, not the one Martok gave the Federation!" "The real reason? I suppose you have a right to know. You are a Klingon Warrior, and it would be wrong to keep you away from battle..." :- Huraga and Worf "The sooner I leave here, the better." : - Worf, to O'Brien on DS9 "This is exactly what the Founders want: Klingon against Cardassian! Federation against Klingon! The more we fight each other, the weaker we'll get and the less chance we have against the Dominion!" : - Sisko "This is my bar, and I'm going to defend it." "Really, and how do you intend to do that?" "With this!" "You're going to hit them with a box?" "No, this is my disruptor pistol, the one I carried back in the old days, when I was serving on that Ferengi freighter." "I thought you were the ship's cook." "That's right, and every member of that crew thought he was a food critic. If the Klingons try to get through these doors, I'll be ready for them!" (opens the box, which is empty except for a note) "(reading) Dear Quark, I used parts of your disruptor to fix the replicators. Will return them soon -Rom." "I will kill him!!" "With what?" : - Quark and Odo "You robbed my son of his honor just to get my attention?" "You cannot take away what someone does not have." : - Martok and Worf "They broke seven of your transverse ribs and fractured your clavicle!" "Ah, but I got off several cutting remarks which no doubt did serious damage to their egos." : - Bashir and Garak "You forget, I am not only a Klingon warrior; I am a Starfleet officer, and Starfleet deserves an explanation!" "They will get one, soon enough. Until then, know this: my mission will determine the fate of the Klingon Empire. Interfere, and you risk destroying us all!" : - Worf and Martok "I find this hand-to-hand combat really quite distasteful!" "I suppose you prefer the simplicity of an interrogation chamber!" "You have to admit - it's much more civilized!" : - Garak and Dukat, fighting Klingons "Look, I know how much you miss the ''Enterprise, but I'm sure they'll be building a new one soon." "''It will not be the same, the ''Enterprise I knew is gone. Those were good years, but now it is time for me to move on." : - '''O'Brien' and Worf, reminiscing about their adventures on the Enterprise and Worf's decision to resign "I must compliment you, captain. You're nearly Cardassian in your punctuality." : - Dukat, to Sisko It was a memorable episode, but the "Memorable Quotes" section has to have a limit. In any case, the longer ones above are "scenes" rather than "quotes".–Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:42, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Long-term impact of this episode The article says that this episode replaced the "Changelings on Earth" story-line because Paramount wanted the producers to shake up the series for season 4. I know that the producers weren't pleased with how the "Changelings on Earth" story-line turned out because they had to move it to the middle of the season. However, I'm sure that I'm not the only fan who likes how "The Way of the Warrior" impacted the rest of the series. Is there any clue or knowledge that the producers and/or story-writers were glad that they had been forced to make the change and shake up the series? In other words, few regrets? 13:03, October 18, 2012 (UTC)